Imprisonment
by MakogirlY14
Summary: What was Lance's point of view when he was caught by Ayanami? However he is not alone in this place he is trapped in and is with a new person. Warning:Violence, language
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

Imprisonment

Note: The characters in this story belong to the authors of 07 Ghost. So I don't have a claim on them.

 **Summary:** What was Lance's point of view when he was caught by Ayanami? Also what he did during that time but he is not alone on this place he is in.

Characters: Lance, Ayanami, Fea Kreuz

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Trouble**

 **Lance Pov**

It only felt like it was only yesterday that Archbishop Jio sent me to go infiltrate Ho-burg fortress at the same time while I was looking for Ea and Landekart who are in the military and I finally heard about Teito is being held prisoner by Ayanami plus the warsfeils to brainwash him to unlock Pandora's box. However in the place I was in to listen to the citizens prays for god a mysterious person who turned out to be Ea let me see his memories about who the traitor within the seven ghosts is, to also know what happened to the previous ghosts during the Raggs war.

I was shocked that by seeing this it was really unbelievable at first but I believed what Ea said is true and I said : ''I can't believe that Landekart betrayed us, and started the Raggs war to achieve a perfect world with no love or hatred, Aren't we comrades in the mission of destroying Verloren? ''What went wrong ?''

Ea said how the ghost is after Pandora's box and after Teito who is at the Oak house, my old home when I was a child and made up my mind to go see Teito. After Ea left the room to attend to his duties I started locating where Teito is then found him so I transformed into my ghost form.

* * *

It took a short time to get to the Oak house but little did I know it was a trap for me to get there planned out by someone dangerous. By the time I went there I found Teito unconscious on the floor just in time to achieve my cursed ticket for him to go to seel. Building's were destroyed and the cross I saw landed on top of someone showing blood and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

I was confused on why he was lying there alone then picked him up thinking if I get Teito to safety he won't get hurt after the battle with Buran, the warsfeil who killed me in my old life. However when I picked him up I felt something reaching my core like a hand grasping and a voice spoke out behind me.

It turned out to be Ayanami who was waiting for me to show myself spoke in a voice that scared me and said'' You will return my fragment,Relikt!''.

A light appeared in front of me as the darkness began pulling me in then I blacked out from when Ayanami was finished. My last thoughts before passing out were _I'm sorry for not protecting Teito more carefully and being foolish.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

Imprisonment

Chapter 2: First Meeting

Lance Pov

Ever since that time I found myself surrounded by darkness when I was unconscious when Ayanami succeeded in devouring me and take me into his system. By the time I woke up I didn't expect to see that I am placed in a cage instead of a place of darkness, was this place inside Verloren's core that is set in place of forests in the cell I'm in? I tried to move around, it turns out a chain encircled both my knees to hold me down and is hard to break.

I felt really frustrated that I had allowed myself to get captured by him without as much putting up a fight. But then again he surprised me by attacking behind me to distract me from his real goals, so that's why he used Teito as bait for the already set trap when I arrive.

I shouted in the air by saying'' **I got myself getting caught by trying to save Teito from the battle and this is what happened, I have such a bad day**! Suddenly someone behind me told me to calm down as I'm not the only one having problems as shouting won't solve problems.

I turned around facing the person and saw that the white haired man is Fea Kreuz, Teito's uncle and Vertrag the seventh ghost.

I exclaimed in answering him'' Your Fea Kreuz the seventh ghost who is trapped here?

Fea Kreuz Pov:

It was a quiet time at first until I was woke up from my sleep and heard a tugging sound from the chains (it was also attached to my knees) it turned out it came from a strange young man whose hair is blond. His features looked exactly like one of my old seven ghost comrades Relikt, judging by this young man's clothes, he is one of the bishops in Barsburg church. What was this boy doing here in this prison? Unless he is one of the new ghosts after my friends died and he is the new Relikt. The boy was frustrated and shouted: **'' I got myself getting caught by trying to save Teito from the battle and this is what happened, I have such a bad day!**

I realized the bishop is talking about Tiache, was he one of the people who help protect him before ending up here? I spoke out to him: '' Please calm down, you are not the only one with problems as shouting won't help solve problems!''

That apparently got his attention turned towards me and his eyes were gold like with slits in them and realized he was one of the oak family members. The young man exclaimed who was shocked told me: ''You're Fea Kreuz the seventh ghost who is trapped here!''

I responded:''Yes I am him, what`s your name?''

The young bishop spoke and said:''Oh I am sorry, my name is Lance, one of the seven ghosts Relikt !'' I smiled then said:`` Nice to meet you Lance and how did you end up being devoured and brought here ?

Lance was nervous by telling me his whole story of what happened to him meanwhile I talked to him about what happened to me in the past 10 years.

In the forest, a mysterious figure being unnoticed by the two ghosts is watching them especially Lance and showed interest in him than the other ghost.

* * *

Note: This is the second chapter of my story as it is about how two very different characters meet in the cage they are in. However this mysterious figure that appears at the end of the second chapter plays an important role so watch out for this one.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation

**Imprisonment**

Chapter 3: Conversation

Lance Pov

After Fea Kreuz told me what happened while being trapped in Ayanami for 10 years he has been watching Teito through Ayanami ever since the Raggs kingdom has fallen that day since Barsbug has wrongfully accused him of stealing Pandora's Box.

I can't blame them since they don't know what the pope had truly done to Teito and Teito almost died because of the pope of transferring the box inside a human body.

So it was a good thing that Mikel had put seven locks in the cage inside Teito's mental psyche which Fea Kreuz told me about as it would be a bad thing if Teito himself broke all of them which was unlikely.

Speaking of locks, I glanced at the chains attached to my knees as wells as Vertrag, I had an idea so I told Fea Kreuz:'' What if we used our zaiphon to break all the chains or our ghost powers?''

Fea Kreuz said in a sad tone: ''I tried using my scythe but it wouldn't budge either the chains or the door and I tried attacking zaiphon too!''

I had a great idea as I'm not sure it would work as the cage was made to be ghost proof. So I told him:'' How about we use both of our zaiphon's to destroy all the chains at the same time so that we can combine our strength to test it out?''

Fea Kreuz looking at me as if I had made a foolish choice but agreed to give it a try so we combined our zaiphon together and it worked. The chains were off as Fea Kreuz was shocked it worked as he thought his strength was weakening by being in the cage for 10 years not like I had since I recently arrived.

Next thing I tried was using my attacking zaiphon on the door. It did not work and was frustrated at still being stuck here. Fea Kreuz immediately went to my side and told me to calm down as we should hope to be out of here. So I lay down to get some sleep for a while like what Vertrag is doing right now to preserve my energy.

Normal Pov

It is the next day in Verloren's core that Lance and Fea Kreuz woke up in as being inside Verloren's core could be in days or a week has passed. However outside the prison they are in Ayanami appeared in to the domain to go visit the two ghosts.

He is looking at his prisoners, who are also his fragment s at a vengeful gaze. Because of what the seven ghosts did and teamed up with the archangels to help imprison him can make anyone angry by being defeated by their enemy.

Ayanami approached the cage catching both ghosts attention that looked at their greatest enemy. Ayanami looked towards Relikt (Lance) and said:'' Hello Relikt how was the cage I put you in as how you didn't expect me to devour you at the god house?''

Lance didn't answer as he glared at him for what he's done too many good people he knows including Teito. Ayanami being annoyed slapped Lance on the face hard that made the other flinch in pain but not giving up said to Ayanami: '' Both Teito and Frau would stop you and your plans from harming innocent people in order to achieve your body and all your powers back!''

Ayanami not impressed took out a bracelet device and dragged lance to the front to place it on his left arm and lance collapsed in pain screaming as the electric shock is thrown at him.

Fea Kreuz being terrified at what's happening shouted: ''Please Verloren don't hurt him, take me instead to torture!''

Ayanami turned towards Vertrag then said in a serious voice: ''No, Relikt must be put in his place as he is young and naive to believe that Zehel would stop me from my plans!''

Ayanami leaves the cage area after turning off the device to the bracelet off to turn down the electric shock and Lance keep his stance of not falling but still in pain held onto Vertrag for balance.

Before leaving Ayanami being reminded from Relikt's behaviour thought about _**him**_ , that traitor who once served him a thousand years ago when he was at full power during the battle with the ghosts and switched sides.

Fea Kreuz Pov

I watched Lance being in pain from the electric shock Ayanami put him through just for defying him that he will have hope that the others stop him. I put lance on the ground who told me he is fine as he can stand up now which obviously isn't doing so well. Poor boy I should have done better to protect him from the torture he didn't deserve to get.

He wondered on how to remove this device put on him as I was careful not to directly touch it as it can be related to the promise collar. But turns out it was a normal device not requiring any blood to sustain it.

Both of us tried everything to remove this bracelet but were hopeless unless Ayanami himself removes it from Lance and was unlikely he would do it willingly. Suddenly both of us heard a chirping noise coming from a strange bird with blue green color.

* * *

Note:So far in this chapter the relationship with Lance and Fea Kreuz are doing fine as both of them are stuck in a cage made by Ayanami to trap ghosts as both of them have to cooperate with each other to get away from the cage.

Meanwhile the mysterious figure I mentioned in chapter 2 will have a hint of what his involvement with Verloren is but who he is saved for later.


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

Imprisonment

 **Note: In this chapter it will show that this mysterious bird is not so normal after all. But who is this bird working for and what does the mysterious person want with Lance?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Bird and Freedom**

Lance Pov

When Fea Kreuz said that a bird is watching us outside the cage I looked at the bird and can't help but felt that it was familiar to me in some way. I suddenly thought of an idea to ask Vertrag if he can control animals like he could with humans.

Fea Kreuz uneasy about doing this said: '' I can make contracts with humans but on animals I don't do it as often so I hope this will work!'' Before Vertrag summoned out his scythe to point at the strange bird it was already flying down from the tree to swoop down and used its wing to sweep at the lock and the lock was finally broken off from the powerful attack from this not so ordinary bird.

However the blue bird glanced at me at a sad expression and flew off, I went out of the cage being careful that the door was really unlocked to follow it of why it saved us so I shouted:'' Hey come back!'' But it was already gone as it didn't want to be followed.

 **Fea Kreuz Pov**

I was confused on why any animal appeared now especially this bird that never came around this cage for this past ten years while I was imprisoned in. But ever since Lance came the bird looked at him like it recognized him from somewhere as I took noticed that the bird had a symbol on its right wing that looked like an arrow encircled a wing that has dark feathers.

So the owner of the bird must have sent it to save us at the moment but it can't be coincidence that the bird saved us only because Lance was brought here.

While being stuck in thought Lance nudged me to talk about his opinion of the strange bird:'' I wonder why that bird saved us at the cage we were imprisoned in and I had a feeling someone was watching us just now!''

No Lance whatever it was, wanted to watch you for a reason that I hope isn't any evil plans, so seeing this chance to leave the cage to head into the forest with Lance.

As we can't stay longer as Ayanami, my brother would catch up with us to do who knows what punishment he would give us if he found us and immediately hide in the forest to look for shelter.

 **Normal Pov**

A figure emerged from the shadows of the forest as it was a man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties stood. He had a red coat and his hair was black, black gloves and had blue green eyes not like any human has. The man wore black leather pants along with brown boots. The stranger looked up on the tree branch he was on as the blue green bird landed on his left shoulder and said:'' Is it done Nero, did you free him?

Nero, the now named bird nodded its head as if to answer him. The man relived that his beloved is safe now was thinking what has happened many years ago. Since humanity evolved over the years the world above was different to him now since those curious humans developed new technology throughout the years.

He began to dislike them for what they did to the environment and how they were the reason he and his precious person weren't allowed to be together. The man saw two men, Lance and Fea Kreuz went by the tree he was on to look around for safety, he was looking at Lance and thought _I will see my love again even if this one doesn't remember me in this life._

So the man disappeared to follow after the two ghosts who were heading into the sacred place he knows about. To make sure that Lance would not do anything risky as he doesn't want to him get into the traps in this place set up by his old master Verloren. If his old master could see him now he would say that he was a traitor for helping out his certain enemies and he has to hurry before Verloren gets to both of them on time.

* * *

Note: **So far in the story Lance and Fea Kreuz began to notice they are being followed by someone not human but appears like one. This strange person has a connection to the past to a thousand years ago during the time of the original Seven ghosts battle against the death god but why did he choose sides? More importantly why is he interested in Lance?**


	5. Chapter 5: Temple

**Imprisonment**

 ** Chapter 5** **: Temple**

Lance Pov

While Vertrag and I head into the forest I still felt someone or something watching me and I felt uncomfortable about this. Fea Kreuz arrived at a place that looks a ancient temple of sorts like what was it doing here in Verloren core?

I was hesitant to go inside this strange temple as I was not sure if this is a safe place as it could be filled with traps. Fea Kreuz said to me before entering:'' We don't have much time before Verloren finds out were gone Lance, so we have to find somewhere to hide in or battle him!''

So I followed after him inside, but when I saw the inside of the temple I saw ancient drawing of pictures that can happen a thousand years or more. It showed Verloren land on the mortal realm gathering his kors. What caught my attention was that a man with kor wings stood next to the death god who looked like was leading the army of kors or wars as he was wielding a dark staff.

I suddenly have a headache looking at this picture as memories of my past life showed images of this man as i thought _what's happening who is this man that feels so familiar to me but never met before?_

Thankfully Fea Kreuz shook me to snap out of it as he said in concern:'' Lance are you alright, you were not focused when I talked to you about what this place holds!''

I responded with:'' I'm okay Vertrag you don't have to worry about me as I can take care of myself!'' Fea Kreuz not so sure about me taking care of myself was looking at me to not do anything risky as he looked at the pictures on the walls that was bothering me as he was surprised when looking at them.

Fea Kreuz Pov

Now I understand why Lance was not focused as these pictures are from a thousand years ago of when Verloren was banished to Earth. But I felt confused as why a man with kor wings was there with him. When I was in the church I read about this person before as how he impacted in the myths.

I decided to not worry about that drawing but in the hallway both of us are in I saw a huge door containing the same symbol of a arrow and the dark wing that was on the bird from earlier on the top.

I was being careful to not enter but Lance was drawn to the door of the room inside as a force I felt as well made us go inside as I saw the room has a emerald color around it.

The front of the room contained a blue green large box with a seal on it as the writing is written in the language of the gods that Lance and I could read because we are one of the seven ghosts. The sign read as _This green crystal belongs to the kor commander of Verloren named Rowell._

I remember now this is the kor Rowell that impacted the involvement of the battle a thousand years ago. Someone shook me that was Lance as he looked confused as he said to me: '' So inside the box contains a powerful artifact belonging to a kor named Rowell? But I thought Kors can't have their own forms as they need to posses a human making a deal with them?

I answered his question on this information:'' I don't know Lance, with being involved with the supernatural world can make what is thought impossible real that humans don't know about as this one is different from the rest!''

Before Lance walked forward to the chest, I halted his movement with my arm in his way to stop where he is.

Unfortunately, just by standing near the chest and not touching it triggered the alarms as the door behind us slammed shut and the floor below us was about to fall.

Lance being terrified of this said:'' Oh no were going to die here and this is my fault, if i hadn't approached the chest containing the crystal we wouldn't be in this mess!''

With almost no cover from the trap I found a huge statue of a angel in the right side of the room that looked like Michael or Raphael so I went to it to climb up and dragged Lance to have cover.

After hearing what he said I was calm and responded while we are holding onto a piece of the statue in the room so we couldn't fall and said:'' Lance don't give up we have to get out of here first!

As the ceiling looks like it would fall on us anytime a bright light shined in front of us in the room. The light looks like a green light that emerged from the shadows as it took on a figure of a man landing in the room right in front of us as he wore a red coat with black pants and gloves along with brown boots.

While holding on to the arm of the statue of an angel with Lance I thought about what this mysterious man is _Who is this man and is he who I think he is but why would he show himself now?_

* * *

 _**Note: Meanwhile in this chapter Lance got into trouble with Fea Freuz, being trapped inside a temple he has not heard about and a man from the previous chapter appeared just in time to their rescue.**_

 _ **In this chapter we finally learn who this mysterious man is as he is Rowell the special kor that**_ ** _developed his individual self unlike the rest of his fellow kors. However we have yet to know his whole story of how he lived in isolation or how he can blend in with so well with humans?_**


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

**Imprisonment**

 **Chapter 6: Rescue and Introduction**

 **Lance Pov**

It felt like Fea Kreuz and I are about to be trapped in this room with no exit to have no hope of escaping from Verloren. Until a bright light appeared in the room coming from the shadows.

A figure emerged from the room it looked like a man with black hair, red coat and black pants appeared. He casts a healing zaiphon as he puts back the floor together and stopped the ceiling from crushing us.

This man saved us by stopping the alarms with his zaiphon, it felt strange but he looks familiar to me somehow. When the man was done putting everything together he turned towards me as he looked relieved that I was safe now and said:'' Thank goodness you are ok, but what were you thinking going to a place like this alone?''

I was confused on why he wants to talk to me even though I never seen him before, I suddenly realized that he might be an enemy who sided with the warsfiels as he emits a strong aura around him that's ancient as older than the seven ghosts.

The man who was standing in front of me now grabbed me as he hugged me for some odd reason.

I shockingly said: '' Who are you and how did you find me and my companion?

The mysterious man who had a understanding expression to me replied in a kind tone:'' My name is Rowell, as for how I found you and your friend Vertrag is by having a friend of mine watch over you Relikt!''

I grew anxious that this man suddenly knew Fea Kreuz and ours identity as one of the seven ghosts so I summoned my scythe and point at the man Rowell.

Fea Kreuz who was behind me interrogates Rowell and revealed new information I have not heard before:'' You are the kor commander of Verloren from a thousand year ago who once served him but defected to help the seven ghosts!''

Rowell not denying this claim said in a serious tone:'' Yes Vertrag I did help the original seven ghosts in the fight against Verloren, but I did not do it to help the **_humans_** who are defenseless at that time!''

I noticed on how Rowell said the word humans in a disgusted tone but he seemed comfortable around the two of us as Vertrag and I were once humans then became powerful ghosts.

Fea Kreuz still spoke in a neutral tone said:'' What did you mean that you had a friend watching over Lance and what convinced you to change sides?''

Rowell then whistled as a gust of wind rushed over then appeared the blue green bird from earlier.

He introduced the bird and speak to us about how he can't let us know his reason for helping: This is my long time friend Nero who has been with me for a long time, as for why I helped the other ghosts is for a secret reason you can't know yet!''

 **Rowells Pov**

I looked at my precious person(Lance) as he anxiously asked me questions of the past a thousand years ago. While Vertrag is wary of me but not so easily to trust me as he thinks I will hurt Relikt from both physical and mental ways.

But he is wrong I will not do anything intentional to him as I watched Lance from childhood to now and during he was in the Barsburg Church. I know I sound like a stalker but I had to see he was safe.

Lance's scythe was still pointing at my throat as he still is not sure I am ally or foe. He asked the next question about how I knew who he and his companion Fea are so I replied:'' The reason why I know who both of you are is the color of your souls and auras that is different from a human!''

Lance sensing a presence approaching inside the temple withdrew his scythe to face towards the door as Verloren appeared in front of us as he looked towards me and spoke:'' Hello Rowell it has been a long time since we made a conversation as how did my two fragments escape unless it was your doing!''

I pulled Lance behind me as I drew out my old dark staff and took the green crystal from the chest and implanted it in the center to fight. I protectively put a barrier around Lance and Fea Kreuz to shield them from the attack made by Verloren and said:'' You won't get them to torture them so I will take them away from here!''

Both ghosts looked shocked on what I was implying as I cast a teleportation spell to teleport us to my hideout not without my old master spoke before I was gone:'' Rowell you will pay for your treachery and I will find you!''

* * *

 **Note** : In the story so far Lance meets Rowell as he still feels like he should know Rowell somehow as how past memories can be confusing. Fea Kreuz is also being careful around the kor to watch over Lance as a new friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Sorrow

**Imprisonment**

 **Chapter 7: Sorrow**

 **Lance's Pov**

Ever since that time when Rowell took us out of the temple where we unfortunately encountered Ayanami or is it Verloren now?

That we had no choice to teleport away from there since we can't face him yet. The place I was in now looked like a cabin of sorts but we were still in Verloren's core. Fea Kreuz glanced at me to be calm and be aware of my surroundings as we are in the living room of the cabin.

Rowell came into the living room he placed both of us in and reassured that he won't do anything to attack both of us.

But I was still suspicious on why he has so much interest in me that he sent his bird Nero to help us because of me or something else. Why didn't he help save Vertrag in this prison he was in before I came here?

Rowell then spoke to both Fea Kreuz and I about what happened earlier in the temple and why he saved us at the cage:'' I saved both of you at the cage by sending Nero to save both of you in that hell hole that imprisoned you Lance I had to make sure you were safe and what were you thinking going into that temple unprotected?''

This time I was upset and replied:'' I'm sorry I went there alone but something drew me into that place as the drawings looks familiar to me. Every time I look at the pictures and I get a headache that triggers memories I don't recognize!''

Rowell looks in shock as if I uncovered something that reminds him of something. Wait does he know what is happening to me?

Rowell said to me in a calm voice: '' Lance what you are describing is that you are seeing memories from your past life that may or may not have good things appearing one by one!``

I was still conflicted that I did not notice that the lamp and all the other objects around me are moving telekinetically with no one moving them. I was instantly terrified on what is happening now that the glass window shattered that I screamed.

I heard Fea kreuz going into a panic as what is happening and didn't see Rowell use his others powers right now as Vertrag didn't use anything either. Then it clicked in that none of them were doing anything with their powers and the only person who had was...

Oh my gosh, it is me who is moving the objects around the room because of me being scared of the flashes in my mind about one of the memories. When did I have these abilities as it had never appeared while I was in the barsburg church a while ago but it felt like I always had this as someone made me forget.

I looked towards Rowell as he was walking toward me as he wore a complicated expression, before I moved away from his grasp he already had his hand on my forehead as I felt sleepy and went unconscious.

 **Fea Kreuz Pov**

After Rowell the kor finished saying to Lance that his headaches are caused by remembering about his past life before this lifetime that may or may not bring up good things.

All the objects in the room including the lamp began to lift up as if someone is telekinetically moving them if he or she is being threatened. Next thing a sound of something breaking has one of the glass windows in the cabin shattered and I heard Lance scream as this was happening.

Was Rowell doing this to harm Lance for whatever his plans are as I said:`` What is happening here?, Rowell did you this ?'' Rowell said to me that he wasn't doing anything in the room but Lance is and that he will be the one to put him to sleep to calm him down.

I can`t believe it Lance could do all this but the Relikt I knew in my time didn't show he can do this type of ability or was he hiding this somehow. I seen that Rowell approached Lance unharmed to cast a sleep spell then picked up Lance then put him on the bed at the next room as he looked sad on what he did.

Rowell`s Pov

I had no choice but put my beloved asleep so he won't hurt himself as Vertrag is in the living room waiting for me to come back to explain why Lance is acting like this. So I placed him on the king sized bed in the guest bedroom before I left to decide to kiss Lance on the cheek before going to meet Vertrag.

Fea Kreuz or well known as Vertrag sat patiently on the couch listening to what I have to say.

''Lance developed a new ability that none of the ghosts ever knew about as it his own power he had when he was a child.!''

Vertrag looked surprise but said:'' Wait a minute if Lance had inherently had telekinetic powers when he was a child, how come he did not use it to defend himself against Ayanami ?''

So I answered him truthfully on why Lance didn't use his born telekinetic powers:'' It's because someone erased his memories of having this ability, not only does Lance can use zaiphon but has special abilities as well as the one before him did as well!''

Vertrag interested at the same time worried about this information said'' But Lance had to know he has this since he was born with it and did he go through hardships of being different from regular children?''

I replied at his question:'' Yes he did go through hardships as his other relatives shunned him of his gifts and calls him a freak but only his parents were understanding of him and called a person who could alter everyone's memories, including his!''

Fea Kreuz being understanding of Lance's situation asked one more question:'' Who was the person who took care of Lance's pain around his relatives or the public that he/she had to make him forget he has born powers?''

''You may not believe me but it was a warlock by the name of Alexis, she is the woman who lived before the seven ghosts were created!''

Fea Kreuz being shocked at being told this information of Lance's past as a child was so secretive that he believed that Lance had a normal childhood until his death decided to not ask any more stuff until Lance awakens.

I left the room thinking to my self in sadness _Lance I will protect you from now on as I can't fail_ _Lelia now as she was my precious person who has been reborn again into this world through you._

* * *

Note: S **o what do you think of the twist in this chapter? Lance turns out to have inherent abilities that the other members of his family don't have as they only wield zaiphon while he can do both. Rowell in the other hand seemingly knows the person who took Lance's memories and who is this Leila person?**


	8. Chapter 8: Past memories part 1

Imprisonment

Chapter 8: Past Memories Part 1

Lance Pov

 _I was floating in the darkness after Rowell put me to sleep and I was worried about Fea Kreuz reaction to what I did that I didn't even know of a power I had. While I was thinking about this, the area around me had changed in a flash of light._

 _The scenery changed to a image or memory as it showed the Oak mansion but it was really new as there were horses and no carriages in sight. Suddenly I heard a sound of a horse galloping to the house with someone getting off it. It was a man with long blond hair with purple eyes with a noble's outfit of green colored cloak and black boots he looked young in his 20 or is it 30 he looked like._

 _While this older male was heading into his house a young girl and a teenage boy went outside to meet him. The girl happily greeted him and said:'' Hello father how was your trip to district six?_

 _The boy unlike the girl behind him replied in a neutral tone:'' Hello dad, did you bring souvenirs from any of the districts?_

 _The man who is the father of these two siblings answered them in a calm happy tone:'' Yes children I visited the district and I brought one souvenir there as it is a special crystal said to bring good luck!''_

 _Both children were interested in this crystal wanted to see it right away but their father said:'' No Leila and Nero you can not look it yet until you prove to be responsible in your schooling, by the way where is your mother?''_

 _Wait a minute the teenage boy's name is Nero, the same one as Rowells bird's name, it has to be a coincidence of two different beings share the same name. As both children look at their father in a sad look of not being able to see it told him that their mother was inside the mansion talking to aunt Emily Krat from district 4._

 _The man along with his children Leila and Nero head inside to greet the women at the living room along with the other one. The blond haired woman wore a red dress and she looked towards her husband and said:'' Good morning Anthos I see you got back from the trip but Emily here wants to talk to you right now as it is important only you can hear!''_

 _The man Anthos nodded in understanding at his wife stayed in the living room to talk to his guest as the children went to spend time with their mother._

 _Emily waiting patiently sitting on the chair replied to Anthos:'' Hello brother it has been a long time since we talked to each other like this like 15 years ago during that incident, I bring you grave news this morning about the group of humans worshiping_ _you know who_ _recently!''_

 _Anthos being shocked said:'' You mean those Warsfiel with the ability to control wars and are following Verloren, but I thought that they were caught and sent to prison a few years ago what do they want now!''_

 _Emily looked like she was showing guilt on what she was about to say:'' They want the prophecy child who was said to be born the day 7 years ago and being born into one of the god houses as this child will be born female and have extraordinary powers unlike normal children!''_

'' _As this child will be born as a child of Relikt as it is you dear brother, as one of the seven ghosts you have the most useful ability of looking into a humans or any beings past if you wanted to but have a limit on what you can do!''_

 _Now I understand while watching the scene Anthos was the first Relikt who along with the other 6 help defeated Verloren as this was a memory a thousand years ago after the battle but where was Rowell in all this?_

 _Anthos being terrified for the safety of his child said:'' No they can't have my daughter she is still young and doesn't know about any of our duties and please Prophe is there any way to have Leila safe from the warsfiels!''_

'' _Yes there is a way, I want you to give her the crystal amethyst used for protection and to guard her from evil that wants her and ask him to watch over both of your children!''_

 _Anthos being understanding of this said:'' Rowell, but I hadn't had contact for the past 5 years with him and are you sure he will help us?''_

 _Before Prophe could reply, Leila came running in a panic as she said in a scared voice:'' Dad it is Nero he is danger please help him!''_

 _The girl guided her father and Emily to the scene as they watched a kor holding Nero hostage in the form of one of the maids as it said:''_ _ **Seven ghosts, you have finally shown yourself as this young boy possessed a great amount of zaiphon inside him but I heard of a child of Relikt will be quite powerful!''**_

 _Both of the elder ghosts brought out their zaiphon to start attacking her as they have to be careful not to hit Nero. His sister Leila being scared at this whole mess and wanted to help used her zaiphon as it showed up as attacking zaiphon and hit the kor._

 _Before I got to know what happens next the memory faded and I woke up._

 **Back to present day...**

Rowells Pov

I watched Lance wake up along with Fea Kreuz to see if he was doing well after putting him to sleep in order to calm him down. Lance sat up from the bed looking at the both of us as he had a sad expression on his face on what he saw of his past life.

Lance spoke to us on what has happened:'' Rowell I need to know what really happened a thousand years ago about my past life and is Nero really named after the boy I saw in my dreams?''

I knew he had to remember some things in the past so I said:'' Well a thousand years ago not everything is left peaceful after the battle, when the first Relikt I knew Anthos was one of my best friends and had a relationship with before he met his wife had two children Nero the boy and Leila his youngest Leila was foretold to be the special child born with immense powers one of them were telenatic, wind and projecting illusions!''

'' My bird Nero as you sensed him wasn't always this bird but is in fact can change forms as he wanted to and he is really Nero Oak the same brother of Leila and son of Relikt!''

Lance looked shocked by this revelation and exclaimed about this:'' So the bird that saved both Fea Kreuz and I was really one of the early members of the Oak family, but how is this possible for him to live this long without growing of old age and shouldn't Ea notice this one is long lived?''

I replied at how Nero lives so long for over a thousand years:'' Nero unlike his sister inherited his fathers immortality as he was a seven ghost child and would someday become his fathers successor which he was head of the family for a while until he noticed he was not aging, staged an accident he died in a assassination attack but in reality had stay hidden from the humans and learned transformation magic so his future generations could take over the family!''

Vertrag who was entirely silent in the conversation replied:'' But it does not explain how Lance got these powers when members of his family does not have them?''

Lance had a hurtful expression looked towards me said:'' What, but I thought I just got them now, are you saying from when I was a child I always had this and that my parents kept this from me?''

Just by seeing Lance about to go into panic again told him the truth that the reason Lance doesn't remember some things of his child hood was because a warlock named Alexis saved him from this pain of being isolated from other children and had a chance of a normal childhood life and that I was protecting him from the shadows of dangerous people.

Fea Kreuz clearly upset at what i did said:'' If you knew what will happen to Lance to his death as a human and him becoming a bishop why didn't you go to the church to talk to him about the dangers of reveling his powers!''

''Because I wanted him to have a normal life and I would only bring bad memories to him that the pope will have a attraction to Lance's powers and would end up having bad things happen but it didn't and I have always cared about you Lance!''

Lance being understanding of the situation said:'' Thank you Rowell all this time you were protecting me from the shadows and that you were one of the people that has been a friend of my family without them realizing it!''

I smiled and hugged him as Vertrag also forgave me for keeping this way from him but I suddenly heard a chirping noise saw Nero came back and decided to transform back into his human form but this time he looked like a young adult of 26 years old with long blond hair like his father went in front of Lance as he recognized Nero from the one in his past life.

* * *

 **Note:** We finally have a glimpse of the past a thousand years ago from Lance's past life but how did Leila, Lance's past life meet Rowell that day and what she will find about her father's secret as a seven ghost made by the overseer of heaven?


	9. Chapter 9: Past Memories part 2

Imprisonment

Chapter 9: Past memories part 2

Lance Pov

When the man went in front of me his face looks familiar to me as I saw another flashback to the part with Leila of what she done to defeat the kor at the Oak mansion and the aftermath of what happened next.

 _After Leila defeats the maid kor with her attacking zaiphon the kor immediately let go of Nero and dropped on the floor while her father and her aunt Emily was watching the scene in shock but fear for her safety as well but stayed back when she approached the kor._

 _Leila was upset that this monster has hurt her older brother as something inside her compelled her to kill this kor for what it did. So the kor maid was gasping as her breath was sucked out of her as Leila lifted her up using some sort of wind almost killing her as she said:'' You don't deserve to live as you hurt my dearest brother while trying to steal his soul and should disappear kor!''_

 _Until her father Anthos stepped in and cancelled the attack as he went to hug his daughter to calm her down:'' That is fine Leila it won't hurt Nero again and thank you for doing your best!'' Emily found a chance and used her healing zaiphon to successfully remove the kor from the maid and went to see if Nero is unharmed as he looked really scared on what is happening but forgets about that to check on his sister._

 _Nero went to his father and questioned:'' What was a kor doing here in the mansion undetected as it tried to trick me into drinking a sleeping potion and how did Leila use that wind on it?'' Anthos who was putting his hand on Laila's head put her to sleep then gave her to Emily to go inside to put her in her room had stood up in front of his son._

 _His expression was serious as he warned his son about Leila's safety:'' Nero, listen to me what you saw here today must never be revealed to people outside of our family if they knew, Leila would be a target of many bad people as she is special like you!''_

 _Nero having a complicated expression replied:'' But father I saw Leila choke that kor maid using the wind that even I can't do and I also worry about her safety as the villagers might mistake it as witchcraft and might sentenced her to burn on a stake and I don't want that to happen to her!''_

 _His father being understanding said:'' Don't worry Nero I will do anything to protect both of you from any danger that will or will not be caused by people or monsters!''_

 _Nero hugged his father then moved away to get back inside the mansion to look after his sister while Anthos stayed outside thinking_ What do I do now that a kor got inside proves that Leila is in danger, I will contact Rowell or Fest to see what can they do about this problem.

 _Suddenly I turned my attention to a familiar voice behind Relikt to the side in the yard as it said;'' You know it was a really risky move for you to not erase your son or daughter's memories on what is being heard!'' It was Rowell who had appeared there except he was not wearing his usual red cloak but wearing armor like a knight of silver chain vest and a brown chest plate as he looked like he was in a bored mood_

 _Anthos turned to him and was shocked to see his old friend standing here since five years had past since he last saw him greeted:'' Hello old friend how have you been over the years and I wanted to contact you as it is a dangerous situation I had when ….!'' But Rowell cuts off Anthos saying of what it is, to confirm that he knows what's going on the past 5 years and said:'' Relikt I came to make sure your family stays safe as my kind will try to kidnap Leila or Nero as they are born with many different powers from both you and Rose your wife as she was a priestess born of a noble family!''_

 _Anthos being relieved said:'' Thank you Rowell for coming to visit and do you promise to watch over them both ?'' Rowell said that he will as both of them shake hands as the memory ends._

 _ **Back to present**_

As I finished seeing that part the man in front of me was confused for a while then waited as I knew he really is Nero as I exclaimed:'' You are Nero the same boy who is the brother of Leila and is Immortal!''

Nero raised an eyebrow as he said in a caring tone:'' Yes Elias Oak I am the son of the first Relikt a thousand years ago and my sister Leila was the special child in that prophecy that villains would want her power and fear not I am an ally that can help you!''

By what he said caught my attention when he mentioned that name, my old name Elias I was shocked as people from my old life and my parents only knew my real name as I gave myself another name Lance to avoid detection from anyone.

'' How did you know about my old name?''

Fea Kreuz Pov

As the man Nero is talking to Lance about his confession of Nero being a son of a ghost (the first Relikt) and is immortal somehow and Nero revealed Lance's old name Elias as something he hadn't talked about for a long time. Rowell who is beside me probably knew about all this being quiet when he stepped up to the two relatives and said:'' Lance the reason why both Nero and me know about your real name is that we were watching when you were a child before that _**detestable war**_ began many years ago as we also know your parents as they were nice humans we have gotten along with and Alexis was our acquaintance!''

So they are some sort of secret guardians for Lance a long time ago but something is bothering me of the way Rowell looks at Lance in a affection like way that is creepy but can Lance really be his precious persons reincarnation? As if Rowell read my mind he revealed to Lance:'' Lance or should I say Elias, you remember these memories because you are the reincarnation of the girl I knew many centuries ago named Leila!''

So that explains how Lance keeps getting these flashbacks of the past based around the oak family past of one of the earlier members and recognizing the pictures. Lance himself had a shell shocked reaction to all of this as he is not the only one in his family to have special talents some of them don't have.

Which reminds me I asked both Rowell and Nero if they can remove the bracelet on Lance's left arm as we didn't remove it yet and Nero said:'' This was placed by the chief of staff Ayanami who is the reincarnation of Verloren as he did this to punish Lance for being disrespectful however we can remove it on one condition!''

I glanced towards Rowell as he looked quite upset on what is happening as if he blames himself for not arriving sooner. I am curious about the conditions Nero speaks of so I listened as Nero said for me to help Lance gain control of his powers so then we can prove to be helpful to the group or have Lance understand that he should embrace what he has and believe in others too.

* * *

 **Note** : It is halfway through the story of what's happening but we know that Rowell cared for Leila a thousand years ago but why did he become bitter at the humans for what happened that time and is afraid it might happen to Lance too because of the hardships.

When Rowell said the word detestable war, he meant the Ragg's war that started because a certain person accused someone of stealing a old relic that seals evil, as the kor didn't like humanity with a few exceptions. His opinion of the barsburg military is that humans crave for power as having peace will take a while as they hurt each other just to have both powerful objects of the eye of Mikhail or Raphael. But Lance believes not all humans are rotten but are good people as they too make mistakes in order to make up for what they did.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

Imprisonment

Chapter 10: Training

Lance Pov

When Nero told us he will remove the bracelet that causes an electric pain once I learn how to control my powers as long as Vertrag can help me to train. So he lead us into a secret cave away from the cabin as I saw zaiphon enchantments outside the cave to keep away wars or any evil coming here but Rowell can go in as he is a different case.

Inside the cave I saw the ground break away to reveal staircase as all of us went down as I saw a large training area as it was amazing on how it is like. I wondered if Rowell or Nero used this more often while undercover but Rowell spoke to me so I paid attention now.

Rowell said:'' This is the training arena used for more than one individuals who need help controlling their powers and Lance you will have to practice your other powers here as well like telekinetic, illusions or wind powers. While Rowell was explaining more about the training I saw a case of many weapons of spears, swords, guns and daggers on the display including a doll shaped like a person that reminds me of glasses(Castor's) puppets to look like someone hanging on a rope across the room.

Fea Kreuz who was right behind me commented on these new things being shown:'' So these are the materials we need to train to get better and have Lance learn more control?''

Nero who was standing beside Rowell went to speak to the both of us on what should I do first while Vertrag can help after I finished the few steps right so he brought out a huge lamp big enough to put on the edge of a table as he placed and he instructed me to focus on moving this lamp with my mind as to have self control as earlier back at the cabin I didn't exactly have control as everything in the room was moving at a fast pace.

So I stood in front of the lamp to clear my thoughts if I can't do this So I tried my best to move it. It turns out the lamp was shaking as it was moving on the ground but not lifting it up so I thought _Please lift this lamp up and I want to prove myself I wont hurt anyone with this._

For the second time I have used my powers in moving objects it worked as the lamp lifted from ground up in the air so I concentrated it to the table on right side of the training area and placed it there. Rowell congratulated me by saying:''Nice job Lance but you need to work better on it if an enemy approaches you anywhere, on to the second part of your training is using illusions!''To make an illusion is to make an image you imagined that looks real but is a fake!''

Rowell also asked Nero to show an example of how an illusion works so Nero stepped up to make an illusion as his eyes turned green as an image showed of a brown feathered eagle flying around the room as it acted like the real bird as Nero also presented a stand for it to land on as it landed the eagle vanished. It was amazing on how illusions can look like real life animals as it takes energy to keep it up. Know wonder Nero became the second head of the Oak family and as a child of one of the seven ghosts as he is spiritually powerful.

Nero turned towards me as he said:'' Elias it is your turn to make an illusion be careful on what you do so visualize on what you want to see!''

I am trying to focus on what to project the illusion I thought of being at the Oak house at a sunny day including showing a image of my parents.

When I am finished I looked over my surroundings as what I did came true so i turned towards the three men behind me as Fea Kreuz is happy that I did it while both Rowell and Nero were interested on what I can do as they clapped their hands but most importantly I can see a hidden happiness in Rowell's blue green eyes as if he saw this before as a person he knew before I think was Leila had done illusions before me a long time ago as which reminds me what happened to her a thousand years ago when she was young?

After showing my work on the illusions I made, I approached Rowell wanting to ask him about Leila as my past memories are not all coming back at once as it needs time to come back and asked:'' Rowell a long time ago what happened to Leila at that time when she mastered her own powers?''

Rowell Pov

It seems that Lance's abilities are improving thanks to Nero and my own help along with Vertrag help him in control but the way he used those illusions remind me of her when she was still alive as she is every bit gifted that the Overseer of Heaven blessed her with is like she is still with me but inside that boy.

I saw Lance went up to me at the front as he looked like he wants to talk to me for information as he spoke:'' Rowell a long time ago what happened to Leila when she mastered her own powers?''

Lance was asking more about his own past self as he doesn't understand yet as I felt like he should find out on his own or ask Nero but I gave in so I told him about the truth.

'' That day a thousand years ago Leila was gifted with many powers that some individuals began to fear not only her but the entire Oak family thinking that they were not normal as the family were born with powers and assumed it had something to do with Anthos, so they tortured him into talking what he is as how he can be immune to the dark sickness but he didn't talk!'' I noticed that I was raising my voice in anger of not getting in time to save my old friend as he was injured back then and I had to erase those humans memories of finding out he can heal his injuries quickly.

Lance being sad about what was happening at that time replied'' I'm sorry I had no idea that the Oak family was going through hardships that the founder had to face injuries like that to not retaliate towards humans in rage for harming his daughter or his son!''

''That's okay Lance you didn't know that as the present Oak's now had their own abilities but remain unaware as it is the best they live happy normal lives for a while and that Leila lived to the fullest as she died of natural reasons but the cost was that she was to live with her cousin Silas Reun who is the son of the old Landekart to stay safe and that I was to not see her again without having any risks!'' When I replied back nicely as I got over my anger of not saving my dear old friend in time but make it up by watching over his descendants through the centuries as his legacy lives on.

Lance being understanding of all this accepts me for being an ally for his family and others so he brought out his right hand for me to shake as I am thinking to myself as _Is this what you meant Leila of finding happiness of being friends with others and that you are not truly gone but in my heart and I promise to not fail you again._

* * *

 _Note: So far in the story Lance has grown to accept both Rowell or Nero since if it hadn't been for them his relatives would go so far as to order a assassination or being harassed by them. Had it not been for their intervention of changing or erasing memories, Lance could live a peaceful childhood until meeting that warsfiel that killed him in his human life._

 _In the next chapter I will introduce Teito or Frau into the story so that the reunion with Lance came be heartwarming or haven't seen him yet._


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

Imprisonment

Chapter 11: Surprise

Normal Pov

 **Meanwhile in the outside world..**

A young boy is running in the palace of the Ho-burg fortress which is also known as the god house of Ea. He is wearing a military uniform as he has emerald eyes and black hair, the name of this boy is Teito Klein. The boy is running away from someone or something as it wants to go after Teito due to him being Pandora's box with Verloren's body inside.

However the pursuer caught up to Teito as it revealed to be one of the black hawks Katsuragi who turned out not human but the last ghost Landkarte who betrayed his fellow ghosts to obtain this power as he showed up right behind Teito.

Landkarte was stopped at the moment as bars below Teito emerged as Teito went down from the floor to see a tall blond haired man who's name is Frau who came to be known as Zehel the ghost that can wield Verloren's Scythe also known as the cutting spirit came to grab his hand but the other ghost caught the boy.

Landkarte said to Teito: ''I won't let you escape!'' While Teito recognised him as one of the black hawks then had a flashback because of this encounter he now knew who really started the war as the Barsburg military are unaware that they were carrying out Landkarte's plan as the high officials always wanted war from Raggs. Later Landkarte's human form burst out covered with darkness to take on the shape of a monster.

Landkarte spoke in a angry voice to Teito and Frau about his dislike of the humans:'' The humans carries so much impurities, as if they are worth protecting!'' However Teito being shocked by Landkarte's current state saw a bright light radiating from Landkarte's body was his core in the shape of a heart that is in a good condition unlike the body realizing he could still save him from this madness points it to him.

At the same time Frau finished him with the scythe as Landkarte's body vanished but unfortunately the last lock on Pandora's box was broken as Teito began to shine with symbols on his body and pleads with Frau to kill him if Verloren would revive if the seal is broken but Frau hugs Teito and everything was so bright that the two of them disappeared.

 **Inside Verloren's Core**

Rowell's Pov

It has been many hours around 7 ever since Lance has shown improvement with his abilities that Nero went up to him and touched the bracelet as electric sparks were overflowed that the device broke down and was finally broken off that Lance looked happy to get his freedom back. Suddenly both Nero and I felt a new presence somewhere outside that is not Verloren but a human presence with a angel around him as it is Mikel's so I went out of the training area and out the cave to find the intruder.

Nero assured me that he would take both Lance and Fea kreuz back to the cabin so that they could rest for a while. I wandered the forests until stumbling upon a place I knew too well with a chess game on a table where the chess pieces are moving by themselves reminds me of the good old times where Verloren was playing by himself but I offered to play with him as I was thinking this a sound behind me is there so I went to the nearest tree branch while a person stepped up as it is a young boy with emerald eye's was in the area.

My kor instincts told me to kill this boy with a beautiful soul but I resisted against it when I saw the boy approach the tree with a bleeding heart? Only by then I noticed a female near by the tree as i thought _No it can't be Lady Eve… But why is her spirit here all this time as no human was her reincarnation as I too searched for her many centuries ago._

Lady Eve was the most loved on all of Heaven but always visited my old master Verloren where she even became my friend when I was on Heaven that I was not at all a sociable person back then. Eve turned towards me as this young boy went into the tree as she smiled at me like an old friend as she said:'' Hello Rowell it has been a long time old friend!''

I bowed before her as I respectively said:'' Yes Eve it has been a long time as the world above we knew is long gone as the humans are advancing throughout the years and don't worry I haven't caused human's any harm no matter what I want to or not!'' Eve is relieved that I kept my promise of not causing strife among the humans as she said back to me:'' Thank you but why are you here as both Nero and yourself have the power to teleport out of here so why do you stay unless you're waiting for Leila's reincarnation to come here as one of the abilities to see the future?''

I answered her truthfully that all I wanted is to see Leila again but that the person that has her soul is one of the seven ghost Relikt as ghosts are not allowed to start a relationship. Eve being concerned about me had a hand on my shoulder said:'' Don't worry I've been watching everyone as the love in human's hearts including yours so I knew about the seven ghosts by the time I fell onto the earth and that Verloren was imprisoned for so long that it was this time he remembered everything and that you as well have a happy life!''

''But Eve, Verloren's body is released in the outside world I felt it just now if he is meant to revive than mankind stands no chance against him unless the traveler of seel will stop him!'' I said as I thought hopelessly that Verloren will eventually devour all the ghosts he found as a bother and that I would lose Lance for good until the same boy from before appeared before us when Eve saw birds flying as she said goodbye to Landkarte and Ea now ascending to heaven. The boy turned towards the both of us more at me and said:'' Who are you, how are you here and are you not human but something else?''

It seems that the boy is the traveler of seel or he is Teito Klein who Fea Kreuz or Lance mentioned while they were trapped here so I answered the boys question:'' My name is Rowell, I am a special kor that used to work for Verloren as for how I am here is that my companion and I used teleportation to get here as we are not devoured if that's what you were thinking Teito Klein!''

Teito Klein was shocked that I suddenly knew his name as he angrily said to me:'' What, how is it you know my name as how do I know you too aren't after my soul like your fellow kors Rowell?'' ''It's because I heard about you from your uncle and your old friend Lance who informed me about you especially at the bishop exam!'' I said to him as the young boy looked surprised that I met Lance or his uncle that he is concerned if they are somewhere here but are imprisoned. The boy explained in a hopeful expression:'' Lance and the father their here, please I have to see them!''

Just by seeing his expression I told him that both of them are here but are unable to leave Verlorens core since both of them are devoured and are still connected to him unless Teito can defeat Ayanami before reaching the throne in the core to revive himself to save the remaining ghosts. Teito understands his situation as Eve approached the boy as he transports him to the throne room where the soul has to go in order for the revival to work.

So I left the forest as I sprouted my wings one boned wing on the right and the other a dark feather wing on the left as I flew off towards the cabin to warn Lance, Nero and Fea Kreuz of the upcoming danger.

* * *

Note: So far in this chapter Rowell too wants to help Teito fight the death god despite having used to be his right hand man many years ago as he wants to save the world because of his promise to Leila not to have vengeance against humanity for the hardships she had to go through and to give them a chance.

In chapter 5 in the temple it showed a picture of Rowell having two kor wings as it represents him being in full power but in the present story he only has one kor wing and a dark feathered wing so something had to happen that he no longer has the left kor wing.


	12. Chapter 12: Danger

Imprisonment

Chapter 12: Danger

Lance Pov

It has been hours now since I shown improvement in my other powers that Rowell and Nero were watching both Vertrag and I on how we do considering both of us are experienced in our own ways. What caught my attention was that Rowell told Nero to send us back into the cabin.

I tried to approach him to see what is wrong until Rowell already left the cave, as Nero went to the both of us as he said: ''Elias come with me back to the cabin with Vertrag as it is important!'' Fea Kreuz who is behind me questioned where Rowell is going and that he sensed something new come to the area as I too sensed it.

Nero chose his words carefully as he told us:'' Right now Rowell is going to check the forests to find this mysterious force that came here and something happened in the outside world that caused this..!'' I didn't question Nero any further so we went outside the cave and back to the cabin as I turned towards Fea Kreuz about what I think is happening outside:'' Vertrag it's Verloren's body he is almost revived, does that mean that Teito unlocked all the locks in Pandora's box because of the brainwashing and he is brought here?''

Fea Kreuz being concerned by this said:'' If Verloren's body is revived than the seven ghosts stand no chance against Verloren now but the soul is not in the core yet to come back to life so Tiache can still stop him!''

As we were walking we finally stopped at the cabin as we entered as all of us are waiting for Rowell to come back a new presence is in Verloren's core as it is Teito. Suddenly I saw another flashback a long time ago except this time it is set 9 years later of when Leila is eighteen years old as Nero was 24 at that time.

 _The scene begins in the Oak mansion in the dining room Leila now an adult since her 18th birthday was today as her entire family came to congratulate her as her aunt Emily said:'' Happy birthday Leila, may the overseer watch over you!'' Leila is happy as she is growing confident having a conversation with her cousin Silas Reun, and Sara Barsburg who will be crowned to be empresses the following month as her father ( Ea) declared she is a grown up lady now._

 _Nero who is also an adult now wished his sister a happy long life gives her a small red present box to her as he said:'' Here is my gift to you my dear sister!'' Leila took the box as she opened it only to see a necklace with a blue orb attached to it. Leila being excited asked what is it as how he got this from_

 _Nero looking at his sister answered her about it's origin'' This is the necklace of good luck in case if you're stuck in a difficult situation it can help you as this blue orb is called a materia and I bought it from the east at Midgard where the Strife family help manufacture some materia but they have to be careful when doing it!''_

'' _The Strife's are they the noble family who father keeps on visiting during the winter to contact another uncle of ours?'' Said Leila as she is interested about a family known as the strife's as they are located in a land called Midgard. Nero being nervous told another fact about the gift he gave her rather about the Strife family as he tells her less about their mysterious uncle:'' Leila this materia is important so don't ever take it off when your alone as for our other uncle,_ _father never talks much about him as he is busy in Midgard helping the citizens there!''_

 _Wait the first Relikt Anthos is known to have six siblings not another one to make eight as all the other ghost founders lived in the districts they inhabited but a mysterious sibling living in Midgar away from the seven? This is strange I have never heard of another ghost related to them as all humans in this era believe only seven ghosts not eight, was this eighth ghost kept a secret from the humans but only known by his siblings and that it is important not to mention him to outsiders to be sworn to secrecy._

 _Leila being more confused about her mysterious uncle thought that her father might gone to see her mother Rose's uncle as her mother is an only child of not having any brother or sister only to confirm that her great uncle on her mothers side never left the district to go visit Midgar. As Leila is being conflicted about this new relative she never met before only heard about she didn't notice that her father approached her._

 _Anthos had his hand on her right shoulder to get her attention so that she can look at him as he said in a happy voice:'' Congratulations my daughter you are now an adult now as you are old enough to be a politician as your mother is happy as she is talking to your aunt right now!''_

 _Leila looked her father in the eye, she seemed to want to ask her father about the uncle she never met before but before she spoke, her father handed her the crystal from a long time ago in her hand as he said that it belongs to her now and be careful. Leila's father already left with Nero to discuss plans in the future. However there was one man she hadn't met before with a long blue cloak and black hair standing at the corner he is revealed to be Rowell that I recognized already approached him as she starts a new conversation:'' Hello mister I never seen you here before are you one of the nobles invited here?''_

 _Rowell turned towards her after finishing speaking to another noble like he replied to her in a greeting tone:'' Yes I am a noble and you must be sweet Leila daughter of Anthos Oak as it is nice to meet you!'' I know Rowell was told by Relikt to watch over his children including Leila so he will eventually fall in love with her in the future but does Leila find out about her father's secret or is she kept in the dark?_

 _Leila being polite responded'' It is nice to meet you are you an acquaintance to my family in some way and what's your name ?'' Rowell introduced himself but with a different last name to avoid detection and began to tell more about himself to the point of being a friend as they talked to each other many months later._

 _The next thing I saw through Leila's memories is that she visited the library in district 4 where the Kraut house lived to research about the myths and legends told in Barsburg and Raggs with Rowell accompany her there as he is wary of any one strange following her as he looked cautious when seeing her look in to the myth's section on the shelves. Leila began to read the book about the seven ghosts only to see a symbol that her house had on one of the fountains. She thought it was strange to see her family symbol on the page relating to one of the gods belonging to the seven ghosts named Relikt figuring that it is a one chance coincidence of the connection._

 _Could it be that Leila is finding out that the Seven ghosts are real by reading this and confront her father about it? Before I could see more about it the scene goes away as someone is calling out to me._

 **Nero's Pov**

I am starting to worry ever since Rowell left to check what the presence was but the main subject I am concerned about is Lance stopping in the middle of the room as it looks like he is remembering another of his past memories from my sister Leila. However Kreuz went to his side shaking him on the shoulders to have Lance concentrate by shouting:'' LANCE Wake up this is serious!''

Just by seeing Fea Kreuz trying to have Elias off track from seeing his past I swiftly went up to him raising my voice in a serious tone:'' Vertrag stop, Lance needs see his past memories one at a time as shaking him will not help and will wake if he wants to!'' Fea Kreuz realizing what's he'd done stepped back to wait for Lance to wake up as he opens his eyes looking around the room just in time to hear the door open with Rowell entering the cabin with both his wings out.

Lance begins to notice the way the wings look as he questioned Rowell:'' Rowell where have you been and are those your kor wings?''

Rowell looks desperate as if something bad happened says:'' I was in the forest looking for the new presence it is Teito Klein who was brought here as the seal containing Verloren's body is unleashed everyone here is in danger and as for my wings I can't talk about it yet!''

However I already knew what had happened to his other kor wing as a thousand years ago from what my father told me when I was a young adult that Verloren discovered Rowell conspiring against him by helping out the seven ghosts his 'replicas'. In anger Verloren ripped off Rowell's left kor wing for his betrayal to him along with dismissing him as no longer his subordinate. To this day Rowell still has his scar on his left shoulder where the wing was gone but thanks to Profe, they managed to heal the wound to stop the bleeding at the cost of a scar left behind.

The rumors I heard that in order for Rowell to get his feathered wing he visited the eighth ghost my other uncle from across the land to replace it in order to fly carefully and interestingly he worked together with him. Suddenly Rowell broke my thought by talking to Lance if he is ready to approach the throne room to aid Teito in this battle as Lance said yes so I transformed into my bird form to go to the location with all of us there thinking that this would be the end.

* * *

 **Note:** **The story is almost at the end but in this chapter including the previous chapter I mentioned some elements from Final Fantasy VII as there are mentions of strife and Midgar along with materia as I will be planning a story explaining the origins of a mysterious eighth ghost residing in Midgar I mentioned in this chapter.**

 **So far in the story Lance along with Rowell get along to become like friends and meeting one of his ancestors including knowing the whole backstory is all to much to take in but is getting use too.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rowells Lament

Imprisonment

Chapter 13: Rowells Lament

Rowells Pov

After telling everyone of what is happening I took flight to the throne room which is at a large building in Verloren's core as I carried Lance to go there. By the time we got there I saw the boy Teito Klein in the throne room as there is a scythe, Verloren's scythe that I had not seen for a long time. Teito was looking around the room looking for someone as he talked to Eve's spirit about where his companion Frau is.

Until Teito realized that he was not alone and turned towards us as he looked surprised in seeing not only his uncle and Lance as he said:'' Father you're really here and Lance, It must really been lonely here isn't it?''

Lance instantly answered that he was caught off track by Ayanami while trying to get Teito to safety and was devoured and that he is not having a good time.

Fea Kreuz greeted Teito as it has been a long ten years seeing him again and that he believes Teito will save everyone to stop Verloren. However Eve spoke to Teito:'' Right now Frau is in the scythe because his mortal flesh was destroyed by coming too close to the light but he is still here as the scythe!''

Teito realized what Frau will do if the scythe is stuck on the throne tried to pull the scythe to stop Frau from being the new Verloren. However Eve helps Teito by sending his consciousness into Frau's mind or memories in order to bring him back as the boy disappears again.

After Teito goes to save Frau, Lance seeing Teito's bravery in rescuing Frau is glad to know that the boy he met months ago is caring and responsible. Lance replied:'' I can't believe that Teito has grown up now but he is not alone in this as we all work together!''

He's right that boy has many allies willing to help him like I am willing to aide Lance while he is stuck here. Once everything is quiet now Eve appeared before us as she said:'' Rowell thank you for keeping your promise many years ago, it is my turn!''

I was astonished that she forgives me after all this time as I felt guilty that Eve died many years ago as I blamed myself for not saving her in time. So I said in a sad voice:'' But Eve it is my fault you died on that day, had I rushed to the prison I should of fought the guards so that they won't shoot you or dying by my master's touch!''

''Rowell,you are a good person as there is nothing to forgive when you already made up to me by guiding the humans and if I had not died, then none of the seven ghosts will come into being!'' explained Eve as she is understanding of my own actions a long time ago

 _Flashback_

 _A thousand years ago in Heaven before the incident._

 _A tall young being with the form of a human male with two kor wings arrives in the garden in Heaven as he walked towards the cloaked figure, Verloren. The name of this being is Rowell, my past self as I went to the chess table as I spoke politely to my master:'' Good evening master Verloren may I join you?''_

 _Verloren looked up at me as I approached him as he said in a neutral tone:'' Rowell as one of my kor commanders, you are not allowed to not do your work if you are playing around especially with the humans but I suppose you can stay!''_

'' _Why thank you master, I will not disappoint you!'' So as I played chess a couple of times with Verloren, he won a few rounds of the game and I won several making it even better match until Verloren stopped playing when he sat up from his seat as he turned towards me to explain what I must do:'' Rowell I am being summoned by the chief of heaven, I need you to collect a human soul who recently died and is staying on earth when I get back do you understand me?''_

 _I was excited I could do something new for once as my usual jobs is judging the deceased souls on their actions that may or may not be good and if they deserve to being in Heaven or Hell so I accepted this job._

 _Due to the Overseer asking my master to come talk to him I immediately went to earth the realm of the living searching for the deceased soul as I easily found it using my green crystal along with my staff to check I found the spirit as it is a young fourteen year old girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail standing next to a well with a bucket._

 _This spirit must of died by drowning in the well or someone pushed her down therefore killing her. I carefully walked towards her as she is angry about something as she states out loud:'' I can't believe my own friend Jack pushed me off saying that he doesn't want me around anymore and my parents are mourning over me as they took my body!'' I had sympathy for this human girl as she was betrayed by the one she thought a friend so I talked to her._

'' _Excuse me young one I know how it feels to be sad and lonely but you don't have to have revenge against the one who killed you and you need to think of love ones you care about!''I said to comfort her around her problem maybe this is the one master Verloren said to take care of this spirit before becoming a vengeful spirit._

 _The girl glanced up at me eye's filled with tears as she whispered:'' It hurts to be hurt by my only friend who even paid attention to me and now I am all alone!'' I reassured her that there are still love ones who miss her as it is her parents. The girl stopped crying as she thought about those love one's in her life, so she said in a calm voice:'' You're right my parents wouldn't want me to be vengeful and haunt the one who ended my life and I am ready now!''_

 _I was pretty surprised that this spirit is willing to go with me and is not rebelling, in fact she seemed ready to accept her fate to pass on to the afterlife but I forgot to ask her name and said:'' What is your name young maiden and are you sure about this?''_

 _The spirit girl anxiously said her name:'' My name is Elena Pendle and the boy I used to be friends with was Jack Martin, yes I fully accept my fate and pass on!'' This girl really was sad, as I had no choice but to approach her and took out my green crystal that can send lonely spirits with unfinished business to the after life as I put the crystal on her forehead and said farewell as she disappeared._

 _After finishing the job I returned to heaven to seek out my master to inform I have done my task only to see him talking with a kor on something. So I approached him as Verloren dismissed the kor as he turned towards me asking how I did:'' How was your task Rowell did you do it?'' I replied in a sad voice thinking about the girl Elena's voice filled with grief as I said:'' Yes master I did,may I ask why mortals chose to have conflict on each other that causes pain?''_

 _My master being indifferent to mankind said in a neutral tone:'' Because humans crave for power no matter what actions cause to their own and they would start wars, have petty hatred towards one another if they don't get what they want but at the same time they have feelings''_

 _At first I felt that I had no choice to agree with him as the one boy the girl's former friend did was_ _unforgivable and deserved to serve punishment but that the boy would learn his mistakes. Verloren looked at me as if he read my mind spoke:'' You are conflicted about that spirit you met and the boy that caused her pain that deserves punishment but you are willing to let him learn his mistakes a second chance?'' ''Yes I believe that no matter what sins they committed they have to learn to forgive at some point!''_

 _My master was not amused and never talked about this right now instead he informed me that the overseer ordered him into isolation as there is a defect 'bug' inside him and that he is going away for a while ,he left the area leaving me to think. Five day's later I wandered the forest to look for Verloren to see if he is really serious spending time alone and that this defect is not true but a condition so I looked towards the sign with the heavenly birds on it as they fall asleep and the sign says to the deep woods and garden. I always wonder here in my free time alone until something snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked behind me to see a young girl and horse riding here as she spotted me said:'' Hello there sir are you lost by any chance?''_

 _Before I had the time to reply she drawn her sword from her sheath and attacked towards the clocked figure Verloren. What was she thinking doing a stupid thing like that to get away unscathed from my master as I panicked for her safety. Only for Verloren to block her sword and told her that she should not be here and he said Eve the daughter of the chief of Heaven and I was real shocked and bowed down in her presence._

 _Eve being distracted by Verloren's new face spoke that she knew who he was and him being her fathers most perfect creation and turned back to me as she took her hand to shake mines introducing herself:'' Hi my name is Eve you must be Rowell Verloren's most trusted commander?'' I said yes and that I was blushing she even bothered to talk to me as my fellow Kors only talk to me out of respect and fear as she seems to treat me like a normal person. From that day lady Eve became my friend and taught me the meaning of life._

 **Back to** **Present time**

As Lance with Kreuz are getting ready to fight, Teito snapped out of his stance while grabbing on to the scythe managed to pull it out. So he did save Frau inside his conscious and is now the new wielder of the scythe but in the middle of the room stood Ayanami no Verloren as he was attacked by Teito using the scythe. The battle ended almost immediately when in horror Verloren stabbed Teito in the chest as the boy disappeared, was this the end are all of us doomed to fail?

My enemy paid attention to me which he responds in a voice of anger:'' Rowell for many centuries you still defend these humans despite they have flaws and that they are not worthy beings of respect!'' He's wrong humans can have hope and protect their love ones.

''Your wrong mankind may have conflicts but they still need time to forgive and stop this Verloren do not tarnish her memory!''I explained to him hoping that Eve's last words a thousand years ago reached him only to spit out the doubt:'' Rowell you have no right saying Eve's name like where were you when I needed your help back then to search for her soul and what did I suspect you lounging around Relikt my other replica!''

I can't deny what he said is partially true the only reason why I aided the seven ghosts was because of Anthos my beloved Relikt as without him I would not join in on the battle. Until Verloren made his move of raising his sword toward the four of us including Nero in his human form I activated my attacking zaiphion at him.

The consequence of the battle had Lance being knocked away from we were hitting a pillar and became unconscious, I felt really angry now and shouted:'' No Lance !'' Nero went beside me feeling the same way as I do charged towards the death god, in turn was stabbed at the waist bleeding internally leaving Vertrag and I left standing without injuries. My thoughts if I don't make it are _Forgive me Leila looks like I won't be able to see barsburg_ _reform and that your descendants change_ as I brought out my staff to charge.

* * *

Note: **So far this is the third last chapter of the story what did you think of the twist in this chapter? There are some facts I haven't mentioned yet saved for the next chapter of how Leila finds out and consequences of what is happening. In this story Rowell the kor is mentioned that he likes both genders making him bisexual. Meanwhile Lance accepts himself as the current Relikt and his role knowing he will have to make risks.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, I'll try to update the next chapter more often to know what is next.**


	14. Chapter 14: Resolution

Imprisonment

Chapter 14: Resolution

Lance Pov

Ever since Ayanami appeared in the core where the throne is, he made Teito disappear I felt angry on why he did such a thing and that this might be the beginning of the end. I summoned my scythe and swing it to where he is along with my ancestor Nero using earth attack but was futile. Verloren paid attention to me as I used the air element to knock down the pillar as he dodged out of the way and towards me. I knew I had to use one of my gifts so I used my telekinetic powers to move any objects on the ground to attack.

Unfortunately Verloren was too quick for me to keep track off and pinned me to the nearby pillar with his sword as he menacingly said:'' Relikt you are a fool in thinking that your own gifts would be able to stop me and I will devour all the ghosts!'' I am anxiously worried for about Rowell of what he is doing now.

I swung my scythe at Ayanami making sure he is not going anywhere of constantly dodging the areas where the scythe would be the more vital. Ayanami being not amused used his attacking zaiphon towards me to make me vulnerable and succeeded in blasting me away even with blocking with my weapon or the wind I hit the hard surface of the pillar making me go unconscious.

Before blacking out as I slowly close my eyes only to see Rowell and Nero with Kreuz fighting against the death god then Nero being injured at the waist bleeding with Rowell bringing his staff out to charge towards Verloren.

 _When I became unconscious I saw another memory of the time Leila figures out the secret about her father Anthos while at the library in district 4 with Rowell._

 _Leila continues reading the myths and legends of barsburg but stopped at one page on the archangels Mikail and Raphael's reconsidered that these particular angels are named after the artifacts that both the Raggs and barsburg families have and wondered:'' Rowell have you heard about the archangels Mikail and Raphael and there are two orbs named after them?''_

 _Rowell not knowing where this is going carefully answered:'' Yes that is correct about the eye's of Mikail and Raphael as they are the most important treasured artifacts in each of the kingdoms why do you ask Leila?:'' Leila seemed confused on the matter and shared it with Rowell before looking that no ones is in the library section where they are as she said:'' Rowell I know this sounds impossible but in the myth about the seven ghosts defeating the death god Verloren, two archangels Mikail and Raphael arrived in the battle and defeated him but stayed on earth with holy objects left behind hence the eye's !''_

 _Rowell looked calm about this about how to get Leila away from this topic only to hear a scream interrupted his thinking as the scream came from a young girl being held hostage by a middle aged man dressed like a noble with red zaiphon a warsfeil. Leila is showing panic at this and thought about how to save the girl without endangering her left the library to the front of the entrance to stop him. Rowell being in a desperate situation yelled at Leila:'' Wait Leila come back it's dangerous!'' he to followed after her prepared to use his zaiphon if necessary._

 _Leila stopped in front of the scene distracting the warsfiel from hurting the girl with the knife and he fixated on Leila:'' Ah the young Oak daughter of the head of the family finally comes to me!'' said the dangerous man. ''What do you mean speak Warsfiel!'' Exclaimed Leila, just in time for Rowell comes barging into the scene ready to use his zaiphon. The warsfeil had an amused face expect about a secret told her:'' A long time ago there were these stories told by other people about the death god Verloren involved in death of the chief of heaven's daughter and killed many hundreds of humans until seven lights came down onto earth being the seven ghosts. But the ghosts didn't defeat him alone and had the help of the angels!''_

 _Leila clearly being confused about why she is being told about this story she already knew said:'' But what does this have to do with me or my family?'' The warsfeil smirked as he continued:'' Because young one your father and his relatives are not what you think they are as where did they come from and that you are quite a special find along with your brother!'' Rowell had enough of this incapacitated the man with a flick of his zaiphon and said to Leila:'' Are you alright Leila did he hurt you of any way?''_

 _She shook her head while thinking about what the man said ''_ _Your father and relatives are not what you think they are!''_ _she didn't hear the story of who her father and aunt or uncles parents are nor where they lived first before coming here and her father had six siblings but another unheard sibling is not living with them making it suspicious. Leila would have to take what she heard to heart when her classmates spread rumors when she is 16 said her family is a nobility family or a_ _god house. __Why had they said her family is a god house unless one of her ancestors was not an ordinary person and that pointed towards her father and his siblings._

 _Suddenly Nero her brother arrived from the carriage being relieved to see her unharmed said:'' Thank god you're fine little sister now let us be off at home and lord Rowell you can come with us as you are a family friend!'' Rowell was reluctant on going but came. The memory switches to when they arrive at the mansion with Leila greeting her father and asked to speak with him alone._

'' _Father there is something I mean to tell you about where you, my aunt and uncles came from!'' Stated Leila. Anthos looks serious about this told her that he and his siblings traveled around the land to learn new things but Leila was not having it instead accused:'' But a warsfeil confirmed to me that you and my relatives are not what I think you are and are not really human?'' Listen to me Leila what that Warsfeil said is true when we came from an outer place is not in any of the districts but we are still your family!'' said Anthos showing he is calm._

 _Leila is relieved to know her father is not a bad person asks another question:'' A few years ago I heard rumors from other people saying our family is a god house and I know your secret dad you are Relikt one of the seven ghosts sent to stop Verloren!''_

 _Anthos expression turned into worry as he said to her:'' Yes my daughter I am indeed Relikt but that was in the old days where humanity was in danger and that once we defeated Verloren, Mikail separated his body, the other sealed his memories hoping to detain him for long; the name of this box is Pandora's box the one being guarded by the church!'' Leila spoke about her uncle:''Is my other uncle in Midgar a ghost who is sent on a different task there and is that why you always have visited there recently?''_

'' _Leila your uncle otherwise the eighth ghost came two years after the battle his name is Leben the ghost of illusions and energy he started a family of his own in Midgar it is important not to reveal his existence here!'' said Anthos revealing the information._

 _I wonder what the god house of Leben looks like but the family I heard of is Strife but could it be them? It is possible but the ghost probably stayed hidden in the area on low profile. This shocks me assuming the others know of his existence and helped Leben behind the scenes without causing attraction._

 _Leila slowly accepted this having to finally know about her new uncle Leben but what was Leben's human name living among the human population of Midgar? Leila asked her last question to her father:'' A long time ago a kor attacked the mansion when I was young it called you Relikt a seven ghost and is Rowell not human as well and a kor?''_

 _Anthos being shocked on how she knew Rowells secret as he said:'' Leila, trust me when I say Rowell means no harm to any of us while he was Verloren subordinate but is an ally that helped us fight him and I asked him to watch both you and your brother!''_

 _Leila hearing this is relived about her doubts is not true and that her family are good people and hugged her father saying he's the best father she has along with aunt Emily( Profe). At the right moment Rowell burst into the room with an odd expression but changed into a serious one spoke:'' Anthos you told her the truth, you know that we can't reveal anything about ourselves especially humans knowing will be disastrous!''_

'' _May I remind you my friend is that those who are normal humans can't know of us while Leila and my son are special who inherited from me!'' explained Anthos, Rowell looks guilty of accusing his old friend of revealing too much information to humans asked Leila to come with him._

 _Many hours later when Rowell revealed to Leila how he met her father along with his siblings and how he fit well with humans. ''Amazing you met my father during the time when he accidentally stumbled upon you at a cave where you wanted to be alone at not only that, thank you for helping my aunt and uncles in saving the world Rowell!'' Rowell softened his expression hugged Leila close to him the same vision I saw._

 _Next the memory switched to where Leila is getting off the carriage in 6 months later ever since the incident, with her cousin Silas Reun heading to the third district to visit another uncle Maleck ( Landekart) in a thanksgiving holiday. Once she stepped into her uncles house she greeted him and went with her cousin Silas as he looked like a young adult of twenty with brown hair._

 _However this moment didn't last too long when someone broke into the god house and caught Leila off guard using their speed to throw object at her. But she barely managed to fling them aside with her telepathy and was hit at back of the neck and carried by the mysterious person. Maleck being taken back and didn't have time to stop the intruder is shocked seeing his niece being carried away shouted:'' **Stop intruder let her go!''** But he did not stop and fled the mansion making Maleck feeling guilty on not paying attention to the attention. He turned towards his son Silas who had a horrified expression of just seeing his favorite cousin being carried away and worries for her safety. Maleck explained to Silas on what he will do and told his son to contact Anthos on what happened today with Nero and Rowell to come to hoburg fortress. Silas nodded but without saying:'' Father when will Leila return and I fear for her safety why did that man went after her only?'' Maleck shook his head saying:'' I wish I knew son but I don't know why and be safe while I will go visit your uncle in district one!'' _

_So Landkarte (Maleck) went outside the house used his powers to teleport to Ea's place( Hoburg Fortress) to contact his brother. Once he got there his brother Allen( Ea) is on his throne as emperor with his wife the current Queen Lily_ _Barsburg; who is just leaving the room being told his relatives are here and have to talk privately. In fact the other six ghosts are present in the throne room kneeling in respect even though they are all family. Rowell is in the room with the seven because he is their most trusted friend. Ea looked around the room to make sure they were the only ones there with no humans accidentally eavesdropping, spoke to them on what just happened:'' Everyone I am fully aware that Leila went missing in Landkarte mansion this morning kidnapped by a warsfiel!''_

 _Emily, with Zehel(Nix), Fest( Lin) and Vertrag( Will) all looked shocked and concerned for Leila as they all interacted with her when she was little. Meanwhile Relikt by hearing this was frustrated went towards Landkarte lifted him by the collar and snapped:'' Tell me Landkarte I thought you could protect my daughter well and I don't care if you are older than me but I will fight you if you did nothing to intervene!'' Ea seeing where this is going made a move to stop his younger brother by touching his arm to release Maleck and assured him:'' Don't worry brother, Landkarte tried his best to stop the kidnapper and cares for her deeply!'' Relikt sighed out his anger and tears dripped on his face as he loves his young daughter and feared this would happen as he said:'' This is all my fault I should have protected her from the warsfiel who wanted her for her unique powers!'' the other ghosts knew about Leila being the prophecy child of having unique powers. Although no one is judging him and are in fact willing to help rescue her as Ea revealed the soul number of the kidnapper named Henry Warren(note: This is Konatsu's Ancestor and konatsu is his reincarnation) have Landkarte memorized it told Relikt and Rowell to hold onto him to go there. While the other 5 ghosts do there best to track down the group of warsfiel._

 _Once they arrived at the place, it was a huge mansion surrounding the grass land. Landkarte goes with the two of them to make up for his failure of saving Leila and warned them about Henry Warren:'' Listen to me Relikt, Rowell this warsfiel will do anything to achieve his acceptance into his family because what I heard he has a weak wars!'' So it turns out Henry was not an evil guy but wants to be accepted. The memory switched to another scene where the trio went into the base where Leila is thanks to Maleck's tracking and found her injured; blood running down her right arm of a scratch and scar above her forehead she woke up; relieved to see her father comes to rescue her but said:'' Father what are you doing here they know your here along with uncle and Rowell get away as quick...!''_

 _But she was interrupted by the man Henry coming into the scene and complemented on getting this far and that he did not come alone in fact with more warsfiels. The trio fought using their zaiphon but only Relikt was taken away from the other two by two warsfiels both males and took him int another room to torture him since knowing his weakness. Leila being horrified on seeing that used her power of the wind to knock Henry unconsciousness with the other humans air being sucked out for those who seek to harm her family. Leila observed as they dropped down but not dead freed herself from the chains encircled her ankle. She than ran to her uncle and Rowell than kissed Rowell._

 _Wow this is the one my past life kissed as I never had a romantic relationship otherwise I am to stay celibate. But I do admit that the time I spend with Rowell is interesting and had this feeling when around him. But I continued watching the scene as Rowell, Landkarte and Leila went out no without Leila furiously said to the both of them:'' **Uncle we need to go back to where my father is, Rowell help me**!'' Rowell looked guilty of leaving and decided to go back to save Anthos for the sake of Leila's happiness and told Maleck to head back to tell the others it went well. Although Landkarte went away, both of them immediately found him not just 3 hours ago injured with a scar on his back but is standing with his wounds healing and Rowell went to hold his beloved to keep from falling used his crystal to heal him and worked told Leila to take her father out of here and that he has to deal with the leader._

 _After that the scene ended and I woke up to the real world._

Nero's Pov

Ever since Elias fell unconscious I began to heal my wounds but not without leaving a scar at the waist. I stood up using the fallen pillar to stand right only to witness Rowell bringing out his staff with both of his wings drawn out ready to unleash the most powerful stage at Verloren. Rowell stated his attack as acid rain of really dangerous rain pouring down at his with Verloren dodging it and made through to Rowell and knocks him away breaking his leg enough not to get up fast enough.

The death god stopped fighting and went to the throne at last to achieve his body he is waiting for a thousand years, until Lance woke up right on time to use telekinesis at the throne hoping to destroy it where Verloren does not act fast but he was wrong. Verloren being annoyed at Relikt's constant interruptions used Fests strings to subdue Lance to stop him from moving further tied him to a nearby pillar where he made the string hard to break free. Rowell stood up enraged on what is happening said:'' No I won't let you!''

Verloren made it so that he put a strong zaiphon barrier so that no one can interrupt him as he approached the throne sat on it and light is being projected around him. I was left thinking before being engulfed by the light _We failed, I am sorry Leila._

* * *

 _Note:_ Finally it is almost at the end of the story, the next chapter will be the last one of this story not only that I will add hints to my future story related to Imprisonment called a New Situation. This story would be set before this one to tell the adventure Teito and the four bishops had been sent in the past where a certain hero(Cloud Strife) of the planet was at it is also a crossover with Final Fantasy 7.

This crossover story would reveal who is the eighth ghost Leben and how was he created by the overseer or how he made residence in Midgar or Nibelheim. In the story I added that Rowell was one of Verloren's subordinates in the past but had a change of heart in helping the ghosts when one of them made an impact on him, so he uneasily helped save humanity at the time.


	15. Chapter 15: Peace

Imprisonment

Chapter 15: Peace

Rowells Pov

Bright lights flashing around the room was too bright that all of us covered our eyes. I began to think that my promise to Eve would not be enough in stopping Verloren from killing innocent people just to look for Eve's soul. I turned to where Lance and Nero is as I quickly undone the strings tying Lance to the poll and healed Nero so that he could try to stand up.

Nero stood up in front of me looking hopeless seeing what is happening and spoke to me:'' This is it Rowell, we were doomed from the start aren't we?'' I was not so sure to give up as the barrier surrounding the throne mysteriously began to weaken. Was it lady Eve who finally appeared to Verloren and told him to move on?

Before I was about to check out what was happening I saw the floor crack apart like an earthquake and saw darkness below as not only that I saw Verloren fell. Until Lance spotted Eve in the distance then turned back into Teito as he said:'' Look is that Teito helping Ayanami from falling but is it the right thing to do?'' While Fea Kreuz answered that Teito was trying to help redeem Krowell, the youngest brother of Kreuz but looked astonished as Ayanami cut his own arm off to save Teito from being dragged by the darkness and disappeared into feathers.

Suddenly everything around us began to break apart so I used my wings and took Lance and Fea Kreuz by the arm while Nero transformed into his bird form as we flew away from the crumbling body of my old master. Once we landed on the ground I saw Teito Klein being approached by the princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg to soften their landing and heal wounds. It was a short reunion as new arrivals came who is Fest, Profe and Hakuren Oak, another descendant of Relikt came to the scene to greet each other. Most importantly they saw Lance and Fea kreuz believing that it is finally over as all the ghosts mission has been accomplished and ready to return to heaven but the vessels are turned into normal humans again but Lance still kept his powers except the one with Relikt.

Meanwhile Teito said to the rest of the group while talking to his uncle on how he survived is that a girl( Eve) appeared before him and took the blow for him but I said;'' Teito Klein that girl was the goddess of consciousness Eve and it was you who helped save Verloren!'' Teito almost forgot I was here spoke to me in a calming voice:'' Rowell did you know her and why were you an ally to the seven ghosts not against them?'' With this, I told him that one of the seven was nice to me and that they were the reason I sided with them.

Teito seemed fine hearing this and moved on with having Frau(Zehel) come out from his arm as he spoke to him about all the achievements he did and both Vertrag and Zehel gave Teito the final tickets to Seel. Although there was no need to go there since Verloren's body is gone but there is a factor about the scythe being a danger for Teito to bring to heaven. Once the gateway appeared there is a voice stating the sins Teito discovered in each of the god houses:'' Traveler of seele you have collected seven cursed tickets they are one kor of the house of Hausen, one flower of death of the house of Kraut, black pearl stones of the Oak house, one brainwashing of Raphael from house of Barsburg, one coffin of raggs, one scythe from the house of Verius and one betrayal of the house of Reun, come the chief of heaven grants one wish and purge the sins''

Everyone of Teito's allies were sad to see him leave and had one last hug from him including Lance to see him go. Instead of this being a quiet time to think I saw myself fading as feathers surrounding me as I thought _it can't be that I am allowed back?_ Lance along with the former ghosts saw this happening as he said:''This is goodbye isn't it Rowell and I will miss you for all the things you did!'' I turned back to lance stretching my hand towards his shoulder reassuring him:'' Maybe this is not goodbye Lance as I will surely come back to see you again!'' Lance looked saddened but had hope as the two people behind him( Castor and Labrador) said their goodbyes.

I was beginning to fade away to heaven as before I left, I began to remember what happened that day a thousand years ago with Eve and meeting with the ghosts.

 _One thousand years ago the incident_

 _I burst into the throne room where the chief of heaven sat talking to the assistant as I said to him on what just happened:'' Your majesty, why is my master being sentenced to be executed right now it has to be a mistake of him having a defect!''_

 _The chief of heaven explained in a serious tone:'' Rowell as one of_ _Verloren's trusted Kor you must of noticed the change in behavior influenced by the bug inside him and you have no idea how terrifying the bug is than any evil there is!''_

'' _What about Eve how would she feel about this sudden order do you keep her in the dark like this?'' The chief feeling annoyed about my own defense for my master replied back:'' I created Verloren as a perfect being but in doing so made him not feel love or any other emotions, for Eve should forget about him and you Rowell should learn your place!'' I was really shocked about this, why would this have to happen to my master and just as i thought this I saw someone,Eve running past me to the hallway after I have been dismissed._

 _I panicked, did she hear us just now and don't tell me she is planning on setting Verloren free from his cell I begin to shout for her to stop:'' STOP EVE DON'T MAKE THIS WORSE, I know you care for him but what if you get caught?'' Eve stopped running in the hallway almost reaching the tower where Verloren is kept and turned towards me giving a reason to prove his innocence:'' Please Rowell this is my only chance to prove Verloren has no defect in him with the animals being the witnesses; my father would release him and help me!''_

 _I listened to what my friend is saying, I would not refuse her plan and went along with her idea:'' Fine let us go break him out of the cell and after this convince your father to spare him!'' Eve smiled at me believing she is not alone in this:'' Oh thank you Rowell you are a good friend to me and would try to make this work!''_

 _But little did I know that this would not work out as expected and made an incident much worse. By the time we got to the cell I've already got a key to the cell and spoke to Verloren on what Eve will do, it took some convincing to get him to believe us the guards already arrived to the scene pointing their weapons at us:'' Lady Eve step away from those two they are dangerous!''_

 _Eve reassured them they do not shoot:'' Wait they are not dangerous let them go I can explain to my father!'' In addition Verloren was not having that instead defends her by saying:'' You dare point at her, be gone from here!'' As my master unleashed his zaiphon at them knocking all of them to the ground with exception of one ready to fire with the gun._

 _My eyes widened, I needed to put up a barrier to protect them however the shot was quick. What I didn't expect is Eve jumped in the way of the bullet aimed for Verloren and fell on him touching his arms. This was bad, anything living be it animals or humans who touch Verloren by accident will die instantly this is how death gods are made to be._

 _I quickly went to where both of them are only to see Eve with blood on her mouth slowly dying by Verloren's touch said something to him before turning to me:'' Rowell please do not blame the guards for this or the humans as they are innocent and promise me you will set them on right path!'' Although I was about to respond to what I think, Eve's body deteriorate into a skeleton now after being touched. I glanced towards my master as he had a mad look on his face claiming this was love and that he put Eve's corpse to where the flowers are to her wishes._

 _My emotions bested me in time for my eye's begin to show tears thinking that Eve soul is lost forever. The chief of heaven having heard of this terrible incident will banish the two of us to the mortal realm especially Verloren:'' You killed my daughter no matter if you were my perfect creation, as for Rowell, you did not stop her death and let him kill her and you are to be banished as well!''_

 _Before he could exact his punishment upon us my master sent the both of us away down to earth in order to keep our powers. Verloren turned towards me his face neutral explaining what he will do know:'' Once we came here, Eve's soul fell with me being in one of the humans here and I will not it escape, Rowell as my commander summon the kors we need for this task!'' The more I've heard about this, it became horrifying to kill beings not involved in our problems but reluctantly did I was told._

 _In fact the humans had no idea what just happened at first looked happy and ordinary before knowing their doom inflicted by my master. Verloren has looked into each mortal's soul to see which soul is pure enough to be Eve's but were tainted by his presence. In my fair of the job I approached the humans who were in pain of the wounds they had in their lives saying:'' I am sorry human you do not deserve this pain and you should go ascend painlessly!'' I placed my hand on her forehead removing my gloves of draining her life source until she passed away and observed the soul. Like all humans it was plain colors not gold and pure that way, this is a couple of times I have been doing this as I put the victims in a painless death._

 _Not until Verloren made it to a young child of eight who is a girl and killed her deeming this one not holding_ _her_ _soul. Moments pass after seeing this brutal action I thought of what I am doing wrong and what horrible things Verloren done to bite into every soul here to look for Eve._

 _I could not handle this and teleported to a nearby cave that I always go in times of need. My cruel master tried to convince me to continue my search but declining him only to have a insult said to me and he will wait for me to have a decision. Many days had passed in isolation that I did not speak to anyone until that fateful time encountering someone important to me._

 _A figure dressed in black clothing stumbled upon the cave I am in, I thought that this fool would risk their lives to battle me but once the figure came close it looked like a male human with long blond hair and green slit eyes here. But I am wise of sensing this power from this person is a fragment of my master the one that can view the past._

 _I casually went to the fragment bearing the power of my master telling him:'' Who are you and why do you look like my master in the other form and did overseer send you and others to hunt us down?'' The person said;'' My name is Relikt I am one of the new gods made by the Chief of heaven to bring down the death god and also one of the seven fragments from Verloren and you are my enemy!''_

 _For a moment we began to fight for control and to finish the others but showing that this ghost Relikt knew what he is doing defeated me in this fight offered an alliance._

'' _Why would you offer me, a kor an alliance to bring down your originator Relikt or are your six comrades not strong enough?'' I suspiciously told the ghost. Relikt was not escaping me any time soon so I bound him in my spells against the wall. Time passed and I feel rather more than fond with him and developed these feelings for Relikt like a important person. To the fact I accepted his offer and met the other six ghosts Vertrag, Landkarte, Fest,Profe, Zehel and Ea to discusses how to beat my master and is far from reasoning with him and was told that Mikail and Raphael will arrive from heaven to help fight him to seal his body and soul._

 _So I followed what they told me and act like I wanted to help Verloren to the point he_ _almost does not suspect anything. Verloren stopped me from moving more and walked close to me interrogating me:'' Rowell what have you been doing the past days that you suddenly agreed to my choices and what I sensed just now was a being visiting you who was it?''_

 _I only told him what I made up but leaving out Relikt feeling he would not take lightly his minion has a relationship with his fragment. Just in time the seven appeared to exact vengeance on what he did and brought out the scythes._

 _Verloren at first was confused why they all look like him and understands that the chief used his own fragments to make them and realized my betrayal of him lashed out at me. Reinforcements came with the two archangels arrived to fight him eventually winning. Raphael spoke to me to do the final one:'' Now Rowell strike him at this moment!''_

 _I wasted no time flying to raise my staff at him in a close distance but not without Verloren caught my left kor wing in his hand to grip on it at the same time dismissing me as no longer his subordinate:'' Rowell as of this moment you are no longer my subordinate and shall pay!''_

 _He roughly tear off my wing to show my blood on my back dripping as I cast my powerful offensive spell Meteor to attack that left him distracted now. I began to fall to the ground with no balance in my flight and lose consciousness. By the time I woke up Verloren's body was sealed in Pandora's box by Mikail and soul being drifted away in the mortal realm by Raphael, one of the seven Profe spoke to me in concern said:'' Rowell you're okay I fixed your wound to the best I can and apologize that your wing can not grow back anymore!''_

 _This did not matter as everything is peaceful again with the seven no longer can they go to heaven stayed as guardians of humans and took human forms and names. Relikt took his human name of Anthos and offered me a place by his side a friend to live with him but I declined saying I would find my own path._

It is almost time for me to go now and I bless Lance to live a long life now he is back to normal and I now begin to fade away in feathers leaving the mortal realm.

Two Years Later

Lance Pov

It has been so long ever since Rowell left now that I long for his presence again. So far my ancestor Nero still came along fine but went his separate way to find a way to get rid of his immortality and to spend time with descendants such as Hakuren Oak. During the two years now I went to the barsburg libraries searching stories about the eighth ghost Leben and turns out he is the ancestor of the Strife family and his human name is August Strife living in Midgar.

I took the time to remember why the word Strife is familiar and remembered I went on this adventure with Teito and the others in the past and met a descendant of Leben named Cloud. For some reason all of us forgot about this when Teito prepared to leave the church by a force that is the planet so that we could not slip what happened to us.

Later I was invited to a picnic with Labrador, Castor, Kreuz and Millea Klein to meet her new child. The child is the reincarnation of Teito I met a long time ago looks like him. We discuss all the good things that happened recently like glasses(Castor) is able to be seen again by his family to reconnect with them now. Lady Millea recovered from her illness and tried her best to raise her second son.

Being distracted, Millea spoke to me on what she has heard this morning:'' Bishop Lance I encountered a man in red clothing he wishes to speak with you on something argent!'' Could it be...I have to find out myself so I bid farewell to Fea Kreuz and the company to search for this one. In the church standing where the statue of Relikt is stood a figure I knew all too well. I rushed to where he is greeting in a happy voice:'' Welcome back Rowell you fool!''

Rowell still wears his red clothing but is not wearing his gloves in addition explaining what happened:'' The Chief of heaven turned me into a human to be with you Lance so I get to live out my life for a reward with my help with everything!''

It did not matter what happened so I am glad to see my friend or more than that to spend with now. Otherwise I told him the stories I found on the eighth ghost to tell him what happened during the time I went missing with the others only for Rowell to smile at me and never leaving me so far.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Note: This is the final chapter of the story and how did you like it? In the chapter I sort of had mentions to my future story of New Situations by adding in Strife, Meteor and Midgar. For the details of the story will be set after the bishop examinations but Teito does not leave the church with Frau yet and in Final Fantasy 7 will be at the start of Advent children.**

 **I would say that the other characters I made Rowell is my first OC I could think of and originally want him to be a love interest but a best friend to Lance. The name Leben is the 8th ghost I want to mention in the story but will be mentioned a lot or appear in A New situation as an OC I want to add in as well.**

 **Here is a preview of A New Situation:**

 _''Where am I and what happened to Frau and the others?'' Said Teito, he stood up from the ground looking in his surroundings with what looks like a town with buildings being rusted and glanced at the sign of the city says Edge. Teito looked at the citizens of Edge and try to ask them where he is but some of them had dark spots on their bodies not like he seen before and they avoid him._

 _Teito must of realized that they are not keen on strangers coming into their city and are wary, did something happen to these people to be so scared? Being lost on thought a woman with black hair and gloves with strange clothes spoke:'' Hello there are you lost?'' Teito looked towards the woman not sure why she's talking to him but replied:'' I am looking for four of my friends I got separated from do you know where they went?''_

 _The black haired lady being confused said:'' Sorry I do not who your friends are but I can leave a message to someone I know that can be on a lookout and what's your name?''_

 _Teito introduce himself:'' My name is Teito Klein an apprentice in training to a bishop!'' The woman looked interested to what the boy in front of her said but introduced her self:'' Well my name is Tifa Lockhart and welcome to city of Edge Teito!''_


End file.
